board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Baseball League
This article is the Article of the Week for the week of 2/11/07. Board 8 Baseball League (B8BL) was created by the user Dr Pizza on October 9, 2006. And was officially ended January 21st, 2007, when he realized he copy and pasted old files from all the way back to Game 17. Because of this, he decided he had no other option but to cancel. However, on a Sunday Morning of May 27th, Dr. Pizza suprised Board 8's entire community with a shocking annoucement that he was bringing it back. Players who signed up are given positions on a fictional team in the Super Nintendo game Super Bases Loaded 2. The players then play through a season of 45 Games, in the first season it was going to be 162 games, but the season was canned when the owner deleted the save files on accident. Our team is called the "Aurora 8's* we replaced Kansas last season, a vote will be decided on what team we will replace for the 2nd season. =Season 2 Roster= Player's strength's go threw 1 to 8 in points, batters get 32 points, and pitchers get 38. Batters go in this order: Hitting, Power, Speed, Throwing, & Fielding Pitchers go in this order: Endurance, Sinker, Right Curve, Left Curve, Speed, & Changeup Starters 1. PIZZA (Catcher) 7-6-8-6-5 - Switch Hitter Position: CATCHER 2. SHAD (Shortstop) 7-5-8-5-7 - Right Handed Position: SHORTSTOP 3. MOLEY (1st Base) 8-8-6-4-6 - Right Handed Position: 1ST BASE 4. DP (2nd Base/3rd Base) 7-6-5-6-8 - Switch Hitter Position: 2ND BASE 5. MEOW (Center Fielder) 5-5-8-7-7 - Right Handed Position: CENTER FIELD 6. SNX7 (3rd Base/2nd Base) 6-6-6-7-7 - Right Handed Position: 3RD BASE 7. LEVEL6 (Outfielder/Right Fielder) 5-6-6-8-7 - Right Handed Position: RIGHT FIELD 8. LOU (Infielder) 6-4-7-7-8 - Right Handed Position: DESIGNATED HITTER 9. CHAOS (Shortstop/3rd Base/2nd Base/Any) - 8-5-6-7-6 - Right Handed Position: LEFT LIELD Bench TBONE (Center Fielder) - 6-2-8-8-8 - Switch Hitter KEGGER (Any) 8-7-7-5-5 - Right Handed F1 (Left Fielder/Any) 6-8-5-5-8 - Right Handed HILFAN (1st Base) 7-7-7-5-6 - Switch Hitter EARTH (Any) 8-1-8-8-7 - Switch Hitter VLADO (Any) 7-6-8-5-6 - Right Handed WIGS (Catcher/1st Base/Other IF) 8-6-8-7-3 - Left Handed REVA (Center Field/ShortStop) 7-5-7-6-7 - Switch Hitter Starting Rotation 1. CHRIS (Overhand) 8-6-8-4-4-8 - Left Handed 2. WARTHA (Sidearm) 8-4-8-8-8-2 - Left Handed 3. COBAIN (Overhand) 8-8-4-4-8-6 - Right Handed 4. SWIRL (Overhand) 8-8-6-4-8-5 - Right Handed 5. COKES (3/4) 8-7-5-5-7-6 - Left Handed Closers 1. TLO (???) 3-7-5-7-8-8 - Left Handed 2. CLOWNS (Sidearm) 3-7-7-7-7-7 - Right Handed 3. EXTHA (Overhand) 5-8-8-8-6-3 - Left Handed Batter Reserves 1. DARUNA (Shortstop) 7-4-8-6-7 - Right Handed 2. DRAGON (Shortstop/Infield) 7-8-7-5-5 - Right Handed 3. FIGURE (???) *Need Stats* - ??? =Hall of Fame= Inducted during Season 1 DRAGON - December 1st, 2006 SWIFT - November 27th, 2006 WIGS - February 12th, 2007 Inducted on January 21st, 2007 These players were inducted because of their big rolls they played for the team. And because the league was cancelled on this day. COKES, CHRIS, DARUNA, DP, EXTHA, KEGGER, MR X, LEVEL6, PIZZA, SWIRL, & WARTHA =Former Players= ACTJEF, ALEX, BARNEY, DEREK, JAVMAN, KAIN, MUFFIN, NEE, JACK, LADIES, PIKA, POINT, SEP, SENSI, SHANE, SHINE, SILVER, SMOKY, STEVE, TOM, & ZACK =Schedule/Results= These are the results of past Auroras' matches, clicking the match number will bring you to the match video, clicking on the score will bring you to the game stats. Thanks to DP & WIGS for all game stats! * Season 1 - B8BL_Season_1_Schedule/Results * Season 2 - B8BL_Season_2_Schedule/Results Category:User Projects Category: B8BL Category:Article of the Week winners